The invention relates generally to an operating system independent mechanism to manage a computer system.
Users who purchase a computer system typically install it themselves, either at home or at work. Sometimes, setup problems arise during installation that prevent the purchaser from using the computer system. When an installation problem arises, the general practice is for the purchaser to call the computer system manufacturer's technical support line. If the problem cannot be resolved over the telephone, the unit may be sent back to the factory for inspection and/or repair. However, many units returned to the manufacturer have no detectable faults. The problem being the user did not follow instructions during setup and/or the technical support staff did not effectively communicate with the purchaser to determine the problem. In either case, the expense of inspecting and processing a non-defective computer system is high.
Once a computer system is installed and functioning, it may cease to operate properly. If the failed computer system is a stand-alone unit, the user may contact the computer system manufacturer to assist in troubleshooting. If the system cannot be corrected over the phone, it may be returned to the manufacturer for repair. If the failed computer system is coupled to a computer network, a technician may be dispatched to troubleshoot the unit. In either case, the cost of troubleshooting units, in terms of time, may be high.
Thus, there is a need for a mechanism that allows remote diagnosis and management of computer systems, regardless of whether they are installed as a stand-alone unit or coupled to a computer network.